An Unlikely Love
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: When Bella Swan and her sister Michaela move to Forks, Washington and meet the Cullen family, does love blossom? What challenges will arise for them all? Will the wolves try to get in the way of the new couples? Bella/Carlisle pairing. No Esme
1. Forks

**A/N****: Hi guys. This is my newest story. But for this to continue i would really like to finish The First New Life, anyone with ideas please let me know. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own four of the characters in this story! :)**

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 1: Forks

BPOV

I sat, listening to my ipod and reading, next to my little sister, Michaela. She was asleep, her head on my shoulders, headphones still in.

I couldn't believe it. I'm actually moving from my mother's and Phil's, in Pheonix, to Charlie's in Forks. Completely different, like salt and sugar, or rock music and country music.

Mum is going to start travelling with Phil, whist he plays baseball, so Michaela and myself are going to start school and stuff at our dad's.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in 15 minutes. Please put your trays and seats in their upright positions and buckle your seatbelts."_

"Mickey. Mickey wake up." I shook my sister lightly. "We're about to land."

"Huh?" She slurred, just waking up.

"I said we're about to land." I replied, stifling laughter. The only reply i got for that was incoherent grumbling that sounded a lot like _'Great cold weather and no sun'_ along with some profanities.

Walking out of the airport, after getting our bags, we saw our dad leaning against his police cruiser. Michaela and i both groaned simultaniously and i thanked the lord that i had saved money to buy a new car.

"Hey, Dad." I said, smiling. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, Bells." He gave me a hug then turned to Michaela. "Hey, Mickey."

"Hey, Dad." Taking her cue from me, she too had a smile on her face and she hugged him.

"Let's get going." Taking our bags from us Dad turned and put our bags in the boot as we got in the back. Me not getting in the front to make Michaela feel better.

"So i got you guys a surprise at home." Dad said smiling.

"Really, what?" I asked intrigued.

"Um...I got you guys a new car. That is if you want it." He replied, unsure.

I looked at Michaela and she looked back at me equally as stunned as i was.

"Dad...You didn't have to do that I saved up my money to get us a car."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." He said, slightly sheepishly.

"What car?" Michaela piped up. I too, was interested because whilst i loved cars and could fix them if there was any problems, i didn't want to break down on the way to school.

"It's a chevy. I bought it off an old friend. Do you guys remember Billy Black? From the Reservation?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, i bought it off of him. Now he didn't have it new, but the thing runs great his son just rebuilt the engine for you."

"Okay. As long as it doesn't break down on the way to school or anything." I looked at Michaela for her reaction. She didn't like cars, like i did but she trusted my judgement.

"Okay, cool." She replied.

Just then we pulled up at the house. Outside in the drive was a faded red pickup truck.

"Oh my god. Dad, this is awesome." I squealed, a very un-Bella like squeal.

"Glad you like it." Dad said gruffly.

He got our bags out of the boot and took them in the house and upstairs to our room. It's a good thing that Mickey and me get along so well because here we had to share a room.

"I'll leave you guys to get settled then. Let me know when you're hungry and I'll order in some dinner." Dad said, leaving the room before we had a chance to reply.

An hour later found us downstairs, eating take-out pizza with dad in the living room as the T.V. was on, watching baseball.

"Dad, tomorrow you can stop ordering in. I'll cook." He looked at me a bit apprehensively, obviously remembering mum's...adventurous...cooking style.

"Don't worry dad. Bella is the best cook you'll ever meet. Trust me." Michaela said to put his mind at ease.

"Okay, if you insist."

After that we finished the last of the unpacking and went to bed. It was raining, not a surprise.

I finally fell asleep with one final thought, _Tomorrow was gonna be like hell on Earth with all the attention we'll no doubt get._

**A/N: ****Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R to tell me if you want to know the information for my four added characters!**


	2. First Sight

**A/N:**** Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own four of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 2: First Sight

CPOV

I sat in my office, reading, as my 'children' enjoyed their time before having to go to school in the morning.

Living a never ending life is sometimes a strain. Me being a vampire and having no mate definitely didn't help. All my 'kids' had someone to share eternity with. But me? I was alone.

"You'll find someone Dad. I promise. No, I swear it." Edward said from the music room.

_"Thanks son." _I thought to my mind reading 'son'.

Then I realised the time and went to my room to get ready for work.

BPOV

_Beep...beep beep beep._

My alarm woke me up at 07:00. Way too early if you asked me. I looked to Michaela's bed and saw she too had just woken up.

"Mornin' sis." She said looking up at me.

"Morning." I replied, yawning.

An hour later found us ready and in the car on the way to school. Looking around, in my peripheral vision, as I drove I saw green, green and more green.

"Is it just me or is everything here green?" Michaela asked, almost speaking my thoughts exactly.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked, laughing.

"Ummmm." She thought. "Probably not." She laughed.

Arriving at school I parked and we made our way to the office.

"Hello, my dears, how may I help you?" Asked a nice looking, elderly woman.

"My name is Isabella Swan and this is my sister Michaela Swan. We're new here." I replied.

"Oh, yes. I'm Mrs Cope. Welcome to Fork's High School." She then searched through her papers to look for our schedules. "Isabella Swan, senior. Here's your schedule and information about extra-curricular clubs. Michaela Swan, sophomore. Here's your schedule and information about clubs. You both have slips that you need to get signed by each teacher. Please bring it back here at the end of the day." With that she smiled at us and we went to our first classes.

"Mickey when do you have lunch?" I asked once we were outside.

"Fifth."

"Me too. I'll see you in the cafeteria." I said, and then we went our own way to our first class.

In Advanced English I walked up to the teacher and gave her my slip to sign and she showed me to my seat. I was sat next to a short girl. She had shining golden eyes and short black hair in a spiky bob

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." The girl said to me, with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I replied, returning the smile.

"Well Bella. It's lovely to meet you."

"You too."

Throughout the lesson we chatted quietly. We learnt a bit about each other and she asked me to sit with her and her family at lunch. I asked if Michaela could sit with us too and she said it was fine.

It turns out I have exactly the same lessons as her so we walked together to Trigonometry.

In the lesson, because I was new and I only knew Alice I was allowed to sit next to her, her brother on the other side of her. She introduced us.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward Cullen. Edward this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward smiled. He was nice. He had bronze coloured hair and the same golden eyes as Alice.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you guys adopted?" I asked them both.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Edward replied.

"Oh. It's just you don't look very much alike."

"Oh." He smiled and we looked towards the teacher before we got told off for not listening.

Third lesson I had Ancient History and then fourth was Music. Nothing happened in History really, but Music was interesting.

This lesson Alice and I had with two of her other siblings, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Emmett was big and slightly intimidating upon first glance but as soon as he started talking you could tell he was not intimidating at all. He was funny and he even managed to get me to admit to pranks I'd done in the past and got me to promise to help him with his.

Rosalie looked like a supermodel. She was tall, blonde and gorgeous. But when I got talking to her it turned out we had more in common than Alice and I did. She loved fixing cars like I did and we decided that this weekend she'd help me with my car. Making it quieter and, hopefully, faster, as I had a secret love for fast cars. When I admitted that all three of them laughed, admitting _their_ love for speed.

By the time lunch came around I had gotten to know them quite well.

We met up with Michaela outside the cafeteria doors and I introduced them. Michaela immediately clicked with Alice as they both have a passion for shopping that I'd never understand.

We got our lunch and walked over to their table, where we were the first ones there. Whilst the five of us sat down they pulled up four more chairs.

Just then four people walked up to us, three boys and one girl. One was Edward. The other three I didn't recognise. Edward had his arm around the girl whilst the other two boys walked next to them. They each held a tray of food. When they reached the table and sat down Alice introduced them to us.

"Bella, Mickey, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend and Rosalie's twin," she said pointing to a tall boy who had blonde hair, slightly longer than the other Cullen's, and golden eyes, like his siblings. "Justin Reid," she continued to pointing to the other boy who I hadn't previously met. He had light brown, short hair and the same golden eyes as the other's. "Elisha Reid, Justin's twin," she pointed to the girl who had the same light brown coloured hair as her brother only her's was pin straight and went to her waist, and again the same golden eye colour. "And Elisha's boyfriend, Edward. Guys this is Isabella and Michaela Swan"

"Nice to meet you all." Michaela said. "Call me Mickey."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Call me Bella."

"Hello again Bella." Edward replied. "It's lovely to meet you Mickey."

"Hey. It's lovely to meet you both." Elisha said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hi. Good to meet you." Justin replied.

"Hi. Nice to meet ya'll." Jasper replied, a southern twang coming through in his words.

I moved over a seat so that Jasper could sit next to Alice, while I sat next to Elisha. Justin sat next to Mickey and I saw that they seemed to be getting on very well. I noticed then that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us, mouths agape.

"Um, guys. Why is everyone staring at us like we all have two heads?"

They all looked around and burst into laughter. That seemed to bring everyone else out of their spell and they, reluctantly, turned around to the people on their own tables.

"They aren't really used to us...socialising." Justin replied.

Throughout lunch no-one was full-out staring at us anymore, but they all stole glances at our table as we just laughed, mostly at their expense.

Towards the end of lunch Alice asked Michaela and me if we'd like to go to their house. I saw all the others glance at her, nod slightly, nearly inconspicuously, then turn away again, very quickly.

Mickey and I looked at each other and she shrugged.

"Yeah. We'd love to." I smiled at her. She smiled back and jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands.

"Is she always this hyperactive?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Yes. Always." He replied.

"Well, you seem perfect for each other. She's always hyper and you seem very calming to be around." I told him, smiling.

"Why, thank you." He then turned to Alice grinning. They then went into their own little world, simply staring into each other's eyes. It seemed too precious a moment to interrupt, but just then the bell rang anyway.

"Alice, are you coming?" I asked her as we all got up but her and Jasper didn't.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah sorry." She looked sheepish as she and Jasper got up. She pecked him quickly on the lips then pulled me along to our next lesson.

When we got to Biology I again gave our teacher my slip and sat down next to Alice. We talked some more in that lesson and I learned that she, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are seniors, while Justin and Elisha are sophomores, like Mickey.

After our final lesson, Gym, _ugh_, we went to her house. Them in their cars with us following behind in our truck.

Their house was...amazing. That's really the only way it could be described. It was massive, more like a mansion than a house. It was a three story, white structure with a large back garden and a huge garage off to the side. Once we parked out the front of the house Rosalie asked me if I wanted to see their cars.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed excited.

"Wow. You're getting nearly as bad as Alice." Elisha stated from next to the Volvo she, Edward, Alice and Jasper had just gotten out of.

"Hey!" Alice protested, pouting.

Everyone else just laughed, which made her pout even more.

"Come on. This way."

I followed her into the garage which was literally lined with cars.

"Okay. So outside there's Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. Then in here we have my BMW M3 convertable," she started pointing to a red BMW convertible. "Then we have Edward's other car, his favourite baby, his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." She pointed to the silver Vanquish.

"Oh my God. This is sooooooo cool. I love Aston Martin's!" I exclaimed taking in the beauty of the car.

She just chuckled and moved on.

"Then there's Alice's baby, her Porsche 911 Turbo." She pointed to the yellow Porsche. At this point I was way past exclaiming about all their cars. I just nodded with a goofy grin on my face. "Then there's Elisha's Vauxhall Vectra." She pointed to a very snazzy black Vectra. "Then we have Justin's Lexus LFA." She pointed to the beautiful Lexus. "Then there's Carlisle's second car, a Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR Concept." She pointed to the gorgeous silver Mercedes and this time I squealed and looked at the car with a goofy smile on my face.

"You said second car?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yep the car he uses everyday is his Mercedes S55 AMG."

"I'm thinking he likes Mercedes Benz's." I said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. They're fast but understated at the same time. So, finally, we have Jasper's baby, his Ducati Superbike 999." She pointed to the sleek black next to the wall at the other end of the garage.

"Wow. I officially love you all. You have the best taste in cars ever!" I squealed excitedly.

"Wow take a chill pill sis." Michaela said from the other end of the garage. I looked up at her where she stood with the rest of the Cullen's, who all looked like they were holding back laughter.

"Ok. Mickey, you may not like, or appreciate, cars like I do, but come on!" I exclaimed turning around with my arms up. "Even you have to admit this is pretty amazing."

"Um...yeah I guess so." She said. I just shook my head at her, incredulous.

"Come on inside. Our dad, Carlisle, will be home soon." Rosalie said.

We walked in the house and into the living room.

"This is amazing. It's so beautiful." Michaela said.

"Yeah it really is." I agreed.

"Thanks." Rosalie replied.

After talking for half an hour I heard a car coming down the drive. Then a few minutes later I saw the most gorgeous man walk through the door. He had luscious blonde hair and golden eyes. But unlike his children his eyes held compassion and a knowledge that I don't think anyone could understand. He was muscled, but not overly so. His full lips held a simple smile that lit up his whole face.

After he put his things down and looked up, he looked right into my eyes. We just held each other's gaze until I looked away, blushing. In the few seconds that I looked into his eyes I felt an emotion I never had before. I'm not sure exactly what it was but it was strong and pure. I looked back up and smiled at him. He smiled in return then turned to his children, a question in his eyes.

"Dad we'd like you to meet our new friends. Michaela Swan." Edward Started pointing to my sister.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Mickey said. "And please call me Mickey."

"Hello, good to meet you too." He replied.

"And this," Edward continued, pointing to me, "is Isabella Swan."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said standing up and offering my hand. "Please call me Bella."

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you too." He smiled at me and shook my hand.

I noticed he was a doctor as he was still wearing his doctor's coat. I looked at Michaela and she obviously noticed too. We both burst out laughing.

All the Cullen's looked at us like we'd gone crazy.

"What? What's funny?" Emmett asked.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked Carlisle rather than answering Emmett's question.

"Um...yes." He replied confused, his brow furrowing over his beautiful eyes.

After I calmed down I explained.

"Sorry about that it's just humorous that the only friend's we've made here are the town doctors children."

"Why is that funny?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because Bella is the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. You'll be seeing a lot of her at the hospital, Dr. Cullen. Have you seen her folder thingy-me-bob? Seriously she once managed to break her wrist falling over a small stone! She's terrible!"

The other Cullen's then started laughing to at my own expense. Well all of them except Carlisle, he just looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return.

"Well. It was lovely to meet you girls and, if I'm going to be seeing you a lot, I look forward to seeing you, Bella." He chuckled. "Kids," he turned to his children, "I'll be in my office if you need me." With one last smile he walked upstairs.

Confused as to why he said he'll be looking forward to seeing me but I was definitely looking forward to it too, which just confused me even more.

CPOV

After a long, trying day at work I drove home looking forward to spending the night with my 'children'.

Upon arriving home there was a car in the driveway that I didn't recognise and I smelt humans, two of them.

When I walked in the door, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and met the beautiful, deep, chocolate eyes of the most drop-dead gorgeous girl I've ever met. She had luscious chocolate brown locks that had a wave in it and went to her waist and her eyes seemed to reach all the way to her soul. Her full lips were slightly open and she looked absolutely sexy that words couldn't even describe her radiance. She was sexy yet cute, innocent yet enticing.

I saw Edward, in my peripheral vision, raise his eyebrows at my thoughts but I still couldn't drop the feeling. I was drawn to her, completely.

I was snapped out of my thoughts then by her turning away blushing. She had the most beautiful scent, freesia and strawberries, with a hunt of vanilla. But instead of feeling bloodlust I felt a something very foreign. It was strong and absolute and I knew I needed to talk to Jasper about it, so he could help me figure out what it was.

I looked at my 'children' and thought to Edward _'who...?'_ I let the thought drift off knowing he'd answer the unspoken question.

"Dad we'd like you to meet our new friends. Michaela Swan." Edward Started pointing to the younger of the two girls, who seemed to have caught the attention of Justin. She was average height, had black pin straight hair to the middle of her back and had brown eyes like her sister only hers didn't seen as deep.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Michaela said to me. "And please call me Mickey."

"Hello, good to meet you too." I replied.

"And this," Edward continued, pointing to the goddess I had been admiring, "is Isabella Swan."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stood up and offered her hand. "Please call me Bella."

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you too."I smiled at her and shook her hand.

I saw Isabella look at her sister and they both burst out laughing.

My 'kids' and myself looked at them like they'd gone crazy, completely confused as to why they were laughing.

"What? What's funny?" Emmett asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Bella asked me rather than answering Emmett's question.

"Um...yes." I replied confused, brow furrowing.

After she calmed down she explained.

"Sorry about that it's just humorous that the only friend's we've made here are the town doctor's children."

"Why is that funny?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because Bella is the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. You'll be seeing a lot of her at the hospital, Dr. Cullen. Have you seen her folder thingy-me-bob? She once managed to break her wrist falling over a small stone! Seriously she's terrible!" Michaela replied.

My children then started laughing to at her expense, but I didn't, I just looked at Bella and smiled, actually looking forward to seeing her a lot and if she'd made friends with the other's then I'd definitely be seeing a lot of her. She smiled in return, with something in her eyes that I couldn't name.

"Well. It was lovely to meet you girls and, if I'm going to be seeing you a lot, I look forward to seeing you, Bella." I chuckled. "Kids," I turned to look at my 'children', "I'll be in my office if you need me." With one last smile I walked upstairs.

In my office, I sat down on my chair. I breathed in deeply through my nose and then breathed out through my mouth. Though the breathing was useless as I no longer needed to, it helped calm me. I felt something, for an eighteen year old girl. I was confused but I definitely felt something. Something strong and meaningful. Something that I couldn't describe. It already consumed me and I had only just met Isabella.

**A/N: Hi. I know it's a long chapter but I hoped you enjoyed. I hope you liked having Carlisle's point of view in there, too. If you want me to send picture's of their cars, just ask. Please R&R :)**


	3. Getting to Know Friends

**A/N:**** Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I wanted in this story for Bella to have more spirit and to be more sure of herself but, in this chapter, she's still going to think that she's not good enough for Carlisle as I don't want to completely divert from the original character. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own five, now, of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Friends

BPOV

I was sat in the Cullen living room was Carlisle, _ahhh, _Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Elisha, Justin, Mickey and myself. We were in that order in a circle, so I sat next to Carlisle. It seemed that everyone was next to their boyfriend or girlfriend, or could be in Justin and Mickey's case, except of course me and Carlisle. We're single and most likely to stay that way as he'd never be interested in me.

We all sat on the sofas with a hat in the middle and we all held a small notepad and pen.

Alice had decided that we all needed to get to know one another. So today, Tuesday, we went to her house again after school and decided to play a game to make it more fun. By the time Carlisle had got home we hadn't even started playing because we had only just decided what to play, so he decided to play. Rosalie had moved over so he sat between us.

_I swear she's trying to kill me,_ I had thought to myself. But I just smiled at him and moved over a bit too, to give him more room.

"Can we play already!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah let's play. But you need to explain it to me and Bells." Mickey agreed from her spot next to Justin.

"Okay, well each round a different person will pick a question that everybody has to answer. We're to write our answers onto a piece of paper and put them into the hat in the middle of the table." She started indicating the hat on the coffee table in front of us all. "Then I'll mix the answers around a bit and pick one out. When I do that I'll read it out and pick someone to tell me who it is talking about. Ok?" She finished when everyone nodded Carlisle started with a question.

"Ok, Um...What's your favourite book that you've ever read?" He asked.

I wrote down my answer quickly, _Wuthering Heights._

Once everyone had put an answer into the hat Alice mixed them up and picked out the first one.

"Romeo and Juliet. Um...Mickey you choose who you think it is."

"Is it...Rosalie?" She asked, unsure. Rosalie shook her head, no.

"Bella who do you think?"

"Elisha?" I asked.

"Yep. I love it!" Elisha exclaimed. I laughed and nodded, agreeing.

"Okay the next one says," she picked one out. "Vogue." Everyone laughed knowing exactly who had put that in there. "Emmett who do you think answered that?"

"You?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"Alice you do realize that's not a book don't you? It's a magazine." Justin said. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him and he feigned a hurt look. This caused us all to laugh again.

CPOV

_She is so beautiful. _I thought to myself as I looked at Bella.

When she laughed it lit up her face and it was contagious. She's not just beautiful she's stunning. But I'd never be able to tell her that that's what I think of her.

"Okay, next." Alice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Wuthering Heights. Carlisle what d'ya think?"

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you guess that?" The beauty asked me, a lovely smile gracing her lips.

"You just seem like the sort of person that likes the classics. You'll have to have a look at the books in my office." I replied, grinning at her.

"Okay, I will. Thanks." She replied.

"Okay, people. Next." Alice said after we just stared at each other for ages. "Discoveries that Changed the World. Edward who d'ya think that is?"

"That's easy Jasper." He answered. Jasper nodded, smiling.

"The Return of the Screw. Bella?"

"Carlisle." Bella said positive.

"Yep." I replied. _Wow. She actually got that? That's amazing. She either knows me better than I would've thought, she's very observant or she very perceptive._

"How did youget _that_?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I figured if you knew I liked the classics you must too. The Return of the Screw is a great book." She answered with a smile.

"The CSI books. Justin?" Alice asked, bringing us out of our conversation.

"Mickey?" He asked after a few seconds contemplation.

"Yep. Me and Bella both loooooove CSI it's the best program ever and the books are great too aren't they Bells."

"They sure are."

"Okay then." Alice said seeming slightly scared by their enthusiasm. I just thought Bella was cute. "Moving on. Play Dead. Jasper?"

"Rosalie." He answered.

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Going Solo. Elisha?" Alice asked.

"Edward."

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Marvel. Rosalie?" Alice went on.

"Oh this is difficult. No! Emmett." She said, causing us to laugh.

"And finally, Boy. Mickey?"

"Justin."

"Oh yes." Justin confirmed.

"Okay people. Round two. But to speed this up a bit let's not play a game. It's taking forever. Instead someone chooses a question and everyone answers. Rosalie your choice. And we'll just go round in a circle for the answers."

RPOV

_Yay my turn to pick a round._ It's a good thing Alice changed how we play this thing or it'll take forever to finish and I'll never get alone-time with Emmett.

"Um...What's your favourite car?" I asked with a grin. It was obvious that I'd say that, but I don't care. I love cars.

"Jeep Wrangler." Emmett went first. Obviously. It's big and monstrous but still fast. Mainly because of my many modifications.

"Porch 911 Turbo." Alice answered. It's so Alice. Ostentatious and fast.

"Ducati Superbike 999. Sorry it's not a car but oh well." Jasper said, always faithful to his beloved motorbike.

"Aston Martin Vanquish." Edward answered. Geez, that boy loves that thing. But I suppose it's understandable, it is a beautiful car.

"Vauxhall Vectra. My baby." Elisha said, dreamily. I just shook my head, chuckling slightly.

EmPOV

My God! These people need to get better cars I mean mine's just awesome and theirs just, well, aren't.

Edward gave me a glare. Unseen by the humans.

_What? It's true._ I thought to him.

"No my car is soo much better than your's it's unbelievable." He said back in a whisper low enough so only vampires heard.

"Guy's don't argue." Carlisle said, looking to make sure Bella and Mickey didn't notice anything strange.

"My Lexus LFA. A beauty!" Justin replied. I just shook my head, sure it looked okay but it's not big like my Jeep.

"Um... I don't really like cars that much, so I dunno." Mickey replied.

"Carlisle's Mercedes McLaren Mini Concept. That car is gorgeous Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed looking at Carlisle.

"Thank-you Bella. Maybe I'll let you take it for a spin sometime." He said with a grin. _Okay, you have to see now that he likes you! That was major flirting!_ I thought exasperated.

"Really? Oh my God! Thank-you!" She squealed and hugged Carlisle. He hugged her back seeming happy to have her in his arms.

"Okay Carlisle yours?" Rosalie asked, stopping their embrace.

"Same as Bella. I love my Mercedes McLaren Mini Concept." Carlisle answered her.

"Okay. And mine is obviously my BMW M3 convertible." Rosie answered.

"Okay round three. Emmett's choice." Alice stated after Jasper elbowed her to get her out of her dreamy state.

APOV

When I saw Bella and Carlisle hugging I looked at Jasper and he answered the question I asked him last night. Do they love each other? He nodded and I was soooo happy. I knew because of my visions but I wanted to make sure. Now we just need to get them together somehow...Just then Jasper elbowed me lightly and I realised that round two had finished.

"Okay round three. Emmett's choice." I stated.

"Awesome. Favourite films." He said, triumphantly.

"Ohh Ohhh. Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland!" I started, grinning. I loved it; the Mad Hatter is soooo funny.

"Valkyrie." Said my gorgeous husband.

"Independence day." Edward stated.

"The Colour Purple." Elisha said. That was a very good movie. Makes us girl's dry sob every time we watch it because we can't actually cry.

"Romeo Must Die!" Justin exclaimed.

"Aw that's an awesome film." Bella agreed.

"You like that film?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah it's such a good film. I love the end when Han kills Kai. That is _the BEST _fight scene ever!" She declared.

"Okay. To each their own I guess." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Anyway. Moving on. Mickey?"

"Ghost Town." She announced.

"August Rush." Bella said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked her. "That's what I was going to say."

JaPOV

As we played the game, the love that was shooting between Bella and Carlisle kept increasing. It just kept getting higher and higher as they kept getting basically the same answers. They definitely felt strongly for each other I just don't think they realised it. I know they're both confused, but about what I wasn't sure.

It could be that they weren't sure what they were feeling or it could be that they are confused as to why they feel what they do so strongly. Either way they were both confused.

"August Rush." Bella answered.

"Really?" Carlisle asked her. "That's what I was going to say."

"Really? No way." Bella replied. Then she just started laughing. So did Carlisle. I felt so much love and desire burst from both of them then. It was pure and absolute and it definitely strong. But just then Bella's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Bella? Where are you? It's nearly half ten!" I heard a panicking gruff voice come through the line.

"Oh my God. Is it? Sorry Dad. We didn't realise that it was that late. We're at the Cullen's. We'll be home soon." She answered looking at Mickey.

"Okay Bells. As long as your safe. Don't worry about cooking tonight I'll order in. Have you eaten anything?"

"Um...no we haven't. We've been playing a game, getting to know each other and all that jazz."

"Okay, well I'll get us some pizza. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay dad. Bye. We'll be home soon." Turning to Mickey after hanging up she said, "That was obviously Dad. We've gotta go."

"Okay." Mickey replied.

"By the way I'll be holding you to what you said about letting me drive your McLaren Mini." She said turning to Carlisle, grinning.

"Okay. How about this weekend?" Carlisle said calmly, but I could feel his lust and desire at her being commanding, confident and bold.

"Sounds like a plan. It'll have to be Sunday. Me and Mickey have to go to an old friend's house on Saturday. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you then."

"Come on Bella. We've gotta go." Mickey said from the hallway, where she waited with Justin.

"Coming!" We all stood up and went out to the hall way. "We'll see you guys at school."

"Bye." We all managed to say at the same time as we watched them get into their truck. As they drove away we all looked at each other then at Carlisle.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I'm going to do some work in my office." With that he ran off at vampire pace to his office.

**A/N: ****Okay people. That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This was really to give you a bit more insight into the characters and to play Bella and Carlisle's feelings a bit more. Please review! :)**


	4. Something Strange

**A/N:**** Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own five of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 4: Something Strange

BPOV

Over the next week we spent lots more time with the Cullen's. Me and Rosalie planned that this Sunday we'd work on my car, either before or after I take Carlisle's car for a spin, and she said I could help with their cars too if I wanted. Not only this but me, Emmett and Elisha talked about pranks. A lot.

Over the week one thing that hadn't changed was that every time Carlisle walked into room, my stomach done little flips and I felt that strange emotion again. Only with each passing time I saw him, it got stronger and stronger.

Over the week I also noticed many strange things about the Cullen's. I was very confused and as I thought about it even more I thought I was starting to see things. I decided to talk to Mickey to see if she noticed the same things as me.

"Hey Mickey?" I asked a we sat in our room on Friday night.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything...strange...about the Cullen's?" She turned fully around on her bed to face me.

"Yeah I ? Have you?" She questioned.

"Well, yes I have. Their eyes seemed to have changed colour over the week. They were gold, then the kept getting darker until they were black and the the next day they were bright gold again. Did you notice that?" I answered with a question of my own.

"Actually, I did. I also notice that they sometimes seem to be having a silent conversation. Like we can't hear it or something."

"Have you noticed how when Edward looks at me sometimes he seems frustrated? Like he's trying to read my mind, or something stupid like that, but can't?"

"Yeah, yeah and he always seems to know what me, and all the other Cullen's, are thinking." Mickey replied, confused.

"And they're cold, all the time. Like ice." I continued.

"They're completely pale." She carried on.

"They never go out in the sunlight." I went on.

"And they seem really fast. Like whenever you trip, one of them's always there to catch you even if you weren't standing next to them."

"Uh-huh. Oh, and they seem rock solid. When they do catch me it sometimes hurts if I jolt or fall on them hard."

"Yeah and they're really strong."

"I noticed that. Even when Alice is hugging me it feels like I'm being lifted up slightly."

"Speaking of Alice. She always seems to know when something's gonna happen. Like when I went shopping with her yesterday, she knew when I was gonna buy something and what I wanted to buy, when I didn't even tell her."

"Mmmmmmmmm, strange. There's definitely something going on. And we're gonna find out what."

"Yep. Sound's good."

"Okay. But remember, it doesn't matter what it is. They have been good friends to us. No matter what it is it doesn't matter, agreed?" I asked her, yawning.

"Agreed." She replied. With that we went to sleep and I dreamt, again, about Carlisle.

**A/N:**** Hi guys. It's only a short chapter this time, but an important one! Please review!**


	5. La Push

**A/N:**** Sorry but I deleted my Bella/Rosalie story, I lost interest but I have a few others on the go. Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own five of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 5: La Push

MPOV

After Bella and me finished talking about the Cullen's we went to sleep. The only thing I dreamt about was Justin.

I think I love him! He's handsome, funny, strong, intelligent and sexy. He makes me laugh and makes me happy. Whenever I'm around him I feel...different. It's hard to explain.

So anyway, when I woke up Bella was already downstairs.

"Morning Bells." I greeted walking into the kitchen her she was making us a fry up.

"Mornin' Mick." She smiled at me.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Work. He got called in because some animal killed a security guard down in Mason County and they're short staffed, so he offered to help."

"Animal?"

"That was my reaction too. He just said 'you're not in Phoenix anymore Bells'." She replied. Mimicking Dad's gruff voice, making us both giggle.

"Well, ok then. What's for breakfast?"

"I thought that I'd make a fry up. Sit down it's just about ready." As she dished out the food I sat at the dining table. She bought the food over and sat down opposite me.

"Mmmmmmm. I swear every time you cook you get better and better. This is delicious." I exclaimed after having my first bite.

"Thanks." She blushed, typical Bella response. For the rest of breakfast we ate in silence, with my occasional hums of delight.

After breakfast Bella and I got dressed and went down to La Push to see an old family friend, Jacob.

Driving into the reservation we saw a man walking along the side of the road. We stopped next to him and asked where Jacob lives.

"Um... excuse me?" Bella asked. "Do you know where the Black's house is?"

"Yes. Just down the road. First house on the right."

"Thank-you."

We drove down the road and saw a man in a wheelchair at the first house on the right. Getting out of the truck we went up to the man.

"Hello girls. Your Dad called this morning to tell me you planned on visiting. How are you?" He asked.

"We're good thanks Billy. How are you?" Bella asked. _Ah, so this is Billy Black._

"Well I'm still dancing." He grinned and Bella and I laughed.

"Hey Dad, are they here?" I heard a younger voice call from the house, just before I saw a head pop out of the door. "Hey Bella. Hey Mickey." He gave us both a hug.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" Bella asked.

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"We're good."

"I'll leave you kids alone." Billy said.

"It was good to see you again Billy." I replied.

"Do you two wanna go to the beach?" Jacob asked us.

"Yeah." We both said at the same time.

As we walked along the beach we talked about random things and how we've been doing at school.

"We've only made a few friends. The Cullen's." As I stated that Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

"You shouldn't hang out with the Cullen's." He exclaimed.

"Why not? They're our friends!" Bella argued.

Jake took a deep breath to calm himself then explained.

"Do you want to hear some old Quileute legends?" He asked us. I was confused as to what that has to do with anything.

"Yeah, sure, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bella asked, sounding just as confused as I felt.

"Just trust me. Well apparently our tribe are the descendants of wolves." He started.

"What wolves? Like real wolves?" I asked amazed.

"Well that is the legend of our tribe."

"What does the legend say about the Cullen's then?" Bella asked.

"Well they're supposedly the descendants of this...enemy clan. Years ago my great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land and when he found out what they were, he was shocked. They looked different to others that he'd met. They promised they were different so we made a treaty with them. If they promised not to hunt on our land we wouldn't reveal what they really were to the paler faces." He finished nodding his head in our direction.

"What are they really?" I asked.

"It's just an old scary story guys."

"Yeah but we wanna know." Bella replied.

"Ok, 'The Cold Ones'." He said, mysteriously.

"So, the Cullen's are the descendants of 'The Cold Ones'?" I asked confused.

"No. They're the same ones!" Jacob said like he didn't believe it himself. Bella and I looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. _We need to look up these legends for ourselves._

**A/N:**** Hi guys. I know it's only a short chapter and for that I apologise but I hope you still enjoyed it. I also hope you enjoyed reading Mickey's POV.**


	6. Bonding

**A/N:**** Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry! It's been nearly two years since I last updated this story but here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY GECKO!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own five of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 6: Bonding

BPOV

Mick and I drove, the next day, up to the Cullen's to hang out with them. We had researched more about the Quileute legends after getting home yesterday and came to the conclusion that the Cullen's are vampires. Now that would've scared any normal person witless, but what can I say? Me and Mick aren't normal we handle the weird and wonderful exceptionally well.

As we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's we looked at each other nodding. We'd wait for them to tell us. We wanted them to feel as if they could trust us.

"Hey Bella. Hey Mickey." Rosalie called as we got out the car.

"Hey Rosalie." I grinned at her, looking forward to our plans.

"What's cooking good looking?" Mickey replied, jokingly.

"Keep you mitts off my woman, woman." Emmett laughed from behind us, causing us to jump and me to scream. This then caused the other family members to run outside and see what was wrong.

"Jesus Christ Emmett! Don't do that!" He just laughed, rolling round the floor in his mirth until Rosalie went up to him and pulled him up by his ear.

"What do you say Emmett?" She asked sweetly.

"Sorry guys. It won't happen again." He pouted childishly. This caused the rest of the family to laugh. I looked over at Carlisle and felt my heart soar. He looked at me and grinned.

"Wanna go now?"

"Yes yes yes!" I squealed Alice-ly. He just chuckled and shook his head at my antics. He jogged into the house got his keys and came back out throwing them at me. I caught them, surprisingly, and grabbed Carlisle's hand, dragging him faster than he was walking to the car.

I got in the drivers seat, put on my seatbelt and started the beauty that Carlisle's Mercedes McLaren SLR Mini Concept Car, listening to her purr.

"Where're we going?" I asked him.

"Wherever you want." He answered. I looked at him and grinned before pulling out of the garage and speeding down the driveway. He laughed and grinned.

***Time Skip***

Two hours later we returned back to the house to see no-one outside anymore. Pulling the car into the garage and getting out, I locked it as I looked at Carlisle.

"It's too quiet." I stated, giving him the keys back. He nodded and we walked cautiously to the door, where I hid behind him as he went in first. Going into the living room we came upon a…strange sight. All the girls were crying into a males shoulder whilst the end credits for My Sister's Keeper rolled down the TV screen.

"Do you guys make a habit of watching sad films in the middle of the day on a Sunday?" I asked, stepping out from behind Carlisle.

"Elisha…*hiccup* w-wanted t-to w-watch *sob* i-it." Mickey managed to get out.

"Ok then. We need to cheer you guys up." Carlisle looked at me and we had a silent conversation.

"Alice, I bought you a new necklace when we were out." She squealed excitedly, having already forgotten the sad film, hugging me in thanks.

"Rosalie I got you a charm bracelet." She came over, slightly more subdued than Alice but still happier, and kissed my cheek in thanks.

"Elisha, I bought you some earrings." She came over to me also excited, hugging me in thanks too.

"Mick, I found that book you've been after." I smiled.

"What, no way." She ran over to me grinning as I gave her the book. She hugged me tightly and went to get comfy on the sofa to read.

"Emmett, Jasper and Justin, we found a game that you've been apparently looking for." I smiled as they looked at me and grinned. Jasper came to get the game while Emmett set up the game system.

"Edward I found a book I thought you might like about famous pianists and has some of their more obscure compositions in it." He walked over to me and hugged me and Carlisle.

"Well, that worked." I grinned at Carlisle.

"So it did. Well Bella, I have lots of work to do, I'll see you later. If anyone needs me I'll be in the office." He called out the last bit, smiling at me afterwards.

"Ok, oh Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for today." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." He hugged me back.

CPOV

I walked up the stairs to my office after hugging Bella, thinking of our drive. She was so excited and she definitely liked to speed, surprising considering her father's a police chief. Not only that but she treated the car as if alive. It was astonishing. But what was more astonishing was my feelings about her.

I wanted to hold her and never let go. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. I wanted to take her and make her mine. I wanted to spend all my time with her. It was then I realised I was falling, and falling hard.

RPOV

Just after dad had walked upstairs Bella turned to me.

"Hey Rose, you wanna work on my truck now?" She asked me.

"Sure lets go." I answered as she grinned and went to get her work clothes out of the cab. She then used the downstairs toilet to change in.

She walked out two minutes later in low-riding sweats, a dark red vest top, a pair of trainers and she had tied her hair up out of her face. Skipping towards me, somehow managing to not fall over, and grinned up at me.

"Ok. I'm ready." She was literally bouncing on the spot. I laughed lightly and turned towards the garage, her following me happily.

"Alright then. First things first, let's have a look under the hood." I lifted the hood of Bella's truck and took a look at the engine. "Ok, we have a lot of work to do."

BPOV

Half an hour later, we had changed so many bits that I'd lost count and we were both happily covered in grease and oil as we talked and joked, laughing away with each other.

"And just what are you ladies doing out here then?" Emmett's deep voice rang through the garage through the door that we'd opened to get some fresh air.

"Hey love. We're just fixing Bella's car and having nice girly chat." Rosalie smiled, going over to Emmett and giving him a loving kiss. I looked away, both not wanting to intrude and wishing I could do the same with Carlisle. _Sigh…_

"I can see that you're both covered in grease." He stated.

"So we are." I laughed, tuning back in to them. There's no point in day dreaming on something that's never going to happen. And it didn't matter if I was falling as hard as I am. He'd perfection personified and he would never, could never, want me.

**A/N:**** Well there you FINALLY have it. Hope you liked it. Please R&R**


	7. Week of Mayhem

**A/N:**** Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry! It's been nearly two years since I last updated this story but here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY WIFE, GECKO!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. But I do own five of the characters in this story! :)**

Chapter 7: Week of Mayhem

_Monday_

BPOV

When Monday rolled around I found myself rather excited for school. I was in the kitchen making breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"Just a second." I took the scrambled egg off the hob and went to get the door. Opening it I saw all the Cullen children grinning at me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I stepped aside to let them all in.

"We thought we'd come see you, and go to school with you." I led them all into the kitchen and they took up places, watching me plate up breakfast for Mickey and myself. I just couldn't help myself. "You guys want anything?" I could see them squirming and shooting looks between each other and grinned internally.

"No thank you. We already ate." Emmett answered for them.

"Ok if you're sure." I smiled before walking to the bottom of the stairs. "MICHAELA GET YA BUTT DOWN HERE. BREAKFAST IS READY AND THE CULLEN'S ARE HERE."

"I'll be right down." She popped her head over the banister and grinned, excited to get to see Justin. We had discussed it the night before and both admitted our feelings.

"Ok." I then walked back into the kitchen, sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat my scrambled egg on toast.

"Do you do all the cooking?" Elisha asked me, smiling kindly from her spot stood in front of Edward, his arms encasing her protectively.

"Yep. Dad can't cook to save his life and Mickey just doesn't want to learn." I answered before taking another bite of my food.

"It's not my fault I find cooking deathly boring and repetitive." She smiled at everyone, her eyes lingering for a second longer on Justin. She sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast. The second she moaned over it I saw Justin shuffle on his feet, his arms moving to cover himself. I giggled and saw the other Cullen children stifling their laughter too.

Arriving at school I saw all the eyes of the other students on us. Getting out I couldn't help yelling.

"OI. TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER." But then some of them actually got their phones out to take pictures. "Really? Show some decorum would ya?"

We all walked off to lesson laughing our arses off at the faces of the nosey students.

Hours later found us back at the Cullen mansion sat in the living room talking.

"Anyone wanna watch a film?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah. Let's watch Highlander!" Emmett's booming voice answered for all of us.

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" I stood up yelling, making all the others laugh at me. I then heard the most amazing laughter coming from the doorway. I looked over to see Carlisle with a grin on his face, laughing at my quote.

"Errrr, it was Jasper!" I giggled.

"HEY!" He cried, much to my amusement. All Carlisle did was chuckle and shake his head.

"Let me just put my briefcase in my study and I'll come down to watch with you all. That is if you don't mind an oldie like me joining ya?" He smiled, his voice flowing over me like honey.

"You're not old pops." Emmett grinned at his choice of nickname whilst the rest of us started to giggle again.

Halfway through the film I somehow found myself on the loveseat with Carlisle, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I thanked any deity out there for this moment alone and snuggled closer to the man I'd fallen in love with.

_Tuesday_

The next day had school again. The lessons were ones I'd done in Phoenix so I ended up starting a new drawing. I had always loved to draw and I drew anything and everything. This time I had drawn Carlisle, relaxing reading a book in front of a lake, hills in the background.

"What ya drawing there Bells?" Mickey sat down at the lunch table with the rest of us, me just putting the final touches on my picture.

"One sec. Nearly done." I finished the lines of the hills, before holding in front of me to check then turning it to show everyone.

"Is this what you've been drawing since first lesson?" Jasper asked, us having shared first period history.

"Yep." I replied, smiling shyly.

"Is that…Carlisle…?" Justin questioned, his head tilted sideways in inquiry.

"Um…yes…" I could feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"It's amazing." Rosalie stated, the others all nodding in agreement.

"Really?" I was worried about their reaction. I had just drawn a picture of their dad and they didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Yes really. You have an amazing talent." Elisha affirmed.

"Thank you." I smiled at them, turning the picture back round again, smiling at it before turning the page to start a new picture.

"What're you gonna draw now then Bella?" Alice inquired.

"Not telling." I grinned at them before going back to my drawing.

Later that day, after school we were again at the Cullen house. All the boys were in the games room, playing on some games console, Alice and Elisha were in the living room, watching some crappy girly show and painting each other's nail's and Rosalie and I were in the garage, again, working on the cars there, tuning up and making them faster; vampires do love their speed.

"Good afternoon ladies." I heard Carlisle's voice from behind us, making me jump and squeal in surprise as I had not heard his car pull in the drive. "Oh sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke as he caught me before I had a chance to fall flat on my face.

"It's ok. Not your fault. Rose and I just got rather engrossed." I smiled, feeling myself turning red.

"I could tell." He smiled back, his hands lingering on my hips longer than necessary…_maybe…_

_Wednesday_

By the time Wednesday came about, I was thoroughly bored of school. Like the day before, I had done the subjects we were being taught and so spent the day sketching. By the end of the day, I had finished the picture I had drawn the day before – all of the Cullen's sat around their living room, the forest visible through the windows behind them – and had completed a portrait of a wolf; yes we also figured out that the Quileute's are shape-shifters.

I could also tell that the monotony of repeating school over and over again was agonizingly boring for the Cullen children and couldn't help but sympathise with them; unknowing to them of course.

That afternoon it turned sunny all of a sudden and Carlisle had "pulled the kids from school for family camping". AKA They had to leave before the sun exposed them all to the other students. Due to this, Mickey and I spent the rest of the day by ourselves at our own home, mostly doing homework and discussing the Cullen's. I showed her my drawings too, and she requested one of Justin; _I wonder why…_

_Thursday_

Thursday was better. The lessons were ones I hadn't done yet and the sun had gone back behind a cloak of clouds. This meant that the Cullen's had returned as normal and Mickey and I weren't left to our own devices. Currently we were sat in the cafeteria, talking.

"So, how was your camping trip guy's?" Mickey asked as I continued to draw, finishing off the picture of Justin had been easy and I was now drawing Rosalie and Emmett.

"It was good. How was your guys' afternoon?" Edward smiled crookedly, not realising we knew it wasn't actually camping.

"It was ok. Just did our homework really. And I drew some more." I replied.

"Awesome. What did ya draw?" Jasper inquired lightly.

It was later that afternoon when we all were back at the Cullen's. Everyone had split off into couples, including Justin and Mickey, and I was left by myself. I decided to find Carlisle's study as he said I was free to borrow a book anytime. I managed to find a book I had yet to read and was so engrossed that I hadn't heard Carlisle enter until he was right in front of me and his body cast a shadow over the book.

"Ahhh." I yelped as I suddenly saw him in front of me.

"Sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled sheepishly, and I found I didn't mind him calling me Isabella. The way it rolled off his tongue made me feel special, and wanted.

"No it's ok Carlisle. I was just rather captivated by this book. It's really good." I waved off his fears.

"It is, isn't it? One of my favourites I have to say. I bought it in Italy a while ago." He sat down beside me on the faded brown leather couch and we sat discussing the book for the rest of the evening.

_Friday_

YAY FRIDAY! I was so happy by the time the weekend came around. Mickey and I had made plans to go out with the Cullen's this evening. All of us were going to a club in Seattle, even Carlisle. Thankfully it was one that allowed in under 18's, so all of us were able to go and I was soooo looking forward to seeing Carlisle in something other than scrubs or a suit. We had all agreed that we were going to get ready at our own respective houses and they would pick us up before we all drove their in their cars.

"Justin just texted me Bellsie, they're on their way." Mickey called from downstairs as I grabbed my shoes before going downstairs. Whilst I wasn't clumsy anymore, I still didn't trust myself in heels going down the stairs.

Michaela was at the bottom in a mid-thigh bubble-gum pink coloured dress with one sleeve and three inch matching coloured strappy shoes. I had on a knee length forest green halter neck dress with matching four inch heels, without the straps.

"You look great Bells." Mickey smiled and I grinned in return.

"So do you." I put my shoes on the floor before slipping them on. I grabbed my small black cardigan and handbag just as we heard their cars pull up.

I was right. Carlisle is even HOTTER in jeans and a forest green button up top. God I can't believe we matched. And without even trying to too.

"You look gorgeous Isabella." He complimented as he held open the car door for me.

"Thank you. You do too… I mean handsome, you look handsome." I got in his car; the McLaren, _drool_, and we were off.

**A/N:**** Well I hope that was ok guys. Please R&R and I might update soon ;)**


End file.
